Wild Hearts
The sequel to The Outside. I would advise you to read that first. Unlike the previous story, this describes the feelings of growing up and the problems you may encounter. Blurb As Bella grows, life as a kittypet gets less and less interesting. What is there to do except for lounge around and drink milk? Bella wants to leave for Cloud Forest. But before any plans can be made, a strange cat appears at Brindy Place. Bella's life is turned upside down as she starts to feel whole new feelings that she has never experianced before. Can Bella save the imprisoned cats? Or will she die trying? Characters Bella - grey tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes Bonnie - small dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Rainfall - dark grey tom with blue eyes Annie - tiny ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes Arianna - beautiful grey she-cat with one white paw and green eyes Iris - graceful she-cat with sleek black fur and amber eyes Lisa - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes Prologue Dove was dead. Aisha was dead. Flora was dead. I stared at the three bodies that lay sprawled in the empty alley. The other two cats were guards of the prison. They were called, Conner and Annabelle and they certainly deserved what they had got. Dove, Aisha and Flora, however, had not. Dove had had a kind heart, always wanting to avoid trouble and had kindly taken in Bella for me. As I stared out at the silvery tabby, lying in a pool of her own blood, I knew that it should have been me there. This lovely she-cat had risked everything for me and my kit. Aisha, my twin, my sister, had not even known of the rules that I had broken. All she had known was that there were invading cats and we all had to drive them away. Again, it should have been me on the cold and dirty ground. Flora was a kittypet that I had collected to help us fight. I hadn't known her but I still felt terribly guilty. It was my fault that all of these cats had died. And now, my daughter had disappeared. Lily had claimed that Bella had gone with the twolegs, but I couldn't believe that. Bella was wild at heart, she would never choose to become a kittypet. If she had gone with twolegs, she wouldn't have gone willingly. They would have taken her, forced her to leave. As paw steps approached from behind, I turned to see Iris and Lisa. I took small comfort in seeing the familiar faces. They were hard and stoney with grief, but there eyes swam with sympathy as well as sorrow. Iris pressed against my side and I fell into the jet-black she-cat, unable to support myself no longer. Lisa stood a little away, a bit skittery and I could tell she was deciding wether or not she should get too close. We never had gotten along very well. Lisa had always been a kittypet at heart, craving for an easy life, while I had wanted adventure, mystery and above all, danger. When I was younger I had been stupid, crazy, just to feel my heart thump in my chest, panic rise the hairs along my spine and fear clutch my heart. "I'm sorry," Lisa mewed, her voice soft, comforting me. "It's all my fault," I whispered, shaking my head. No cat should be feeling sorry for what I had done. They should be angry at me, hissing at me, telling me I had done terrible, terrible things. That's what I wanted to hear. I didn't want sympathy. "We know you didn't mean to," Iris meowed. My eyes narrowed and my gaze swept past the destruction one more time. "It is my fault," I announced, my voice calm and determined. "There is nothing anybody can do to change the past. But what I do know is that I have to find, Bella. Whatever happens, I have to get to her and make sure she is okay. They will be coming after her, you know. I'm the only one who can stop them." "No!" Lisa cried, her fur on end. "You can't let that happen! It will be like giving up!" I turned to Iris, ignoring Lisa. Her eyes showed sadness but I could also see thoughtfulness. "It is your choice wether you want to give yourself away or not," Iris meowed evenly, showing no emotion at all. She was good at that. "But whatever happens, note this, I'll be with you to the end my dear friend." Chapter One - Category:SmudgyHollz's Fanfictions